As it is well known in the field of gymnastic machines, abutments or, more generically speaking, user-interfaces are usually associated with the frame of these machines, whose purpose is to give the users a rest or support at given parts of the frame, in a completely safe and comfortable way. These user-interfaces are usually seats or rests for feet or hands. As regards a specific type of gymnastic machines, especially as regards stationary bikes, these interfaces are usually constituted by a saddle and a handlebar, with which a height adjusting device is usually associated. In some cases, especially in the case of stationary bikes for training in track or road cycling, wherein the tools used during a race are usually tailor-made for the specific user, the users can adapt the interface positions so as to reproduce the operating conditions under which they race. This is the case, for instance, of bikes for spinning, wherein saddles and handlebars can be adjusted in height and along the direction of elongation of the upper part of the body, i.e. horizontally or, with reference to the bike, longitudinally.
However, spinning is performed also by people who do not do cycling, and the various steps of the training, that is usually high-impact, are studied to involve more muscle regions in addition to those used to pedal. The aim is to maximize the training effectiveness and impact in the time of a training class. In this way, gyms provided with spinning bikes can maximize the profits made from this sport equipment, and can satisfy the needs of the more athletic users and/or of people who want to optimize the use of time. Currently, devices are known for adjusting the position of saddles and handlebars relative to the bike frame (or relative to the pivot axis of the pedals); these devices let the users adjust the saddle and pedals position only before starting the training, otherwise, if the user tries to do it while training, there is the risk to lose the balance and fall off. Or it is necessary to interrupt the training to adjust the position. The patent document CN102530164A discloses an example of these devices; however, it is clearly understood that, to actuate the screw blocking lever arranged on the front side, i.e. at a lower level than the handlebar, the training user shall get off to change the longitudinal position thereof. The same applies to the stationary bike “Tomahawk” model, produced by Matrix, wherein the slide carrying the saddle is longitudinally fastened to the guide through a screw driven into rotation by means of a crank arranged behind the saddle; the handlebar is connected to the frame in the same way, and both the guides for the saddle slide and the handlebar slide are integral with respective rods carried by the frame through the interposition of a substantially vertical sleeve, designed to adjust the height of the corresponding interface. In the case of the handlebar, the adjusting screw (and the corresponding crank) is arranged frontally and below the level of the handlebar. In view of the above description, the two cranks (of the saddle and the handlebar) allow to tighten the respective guides and slides through a circular movement by a multiple of 360°, for performing which the user shall be at the side, or at the back, of the bike for the necessary time, to prevent earphones cable from becoming entangled and clothes, worn or tied around the waist, from being caught up around the screw. Moreover, if the first adjustment is not optimal, the user should repeatedly stop the training session to change it. It should be noted that the user can identified the correct position of the interfaces relative to the frame only when he/she is on board and is pedalling; therefore, if the user identified an undesired position, he/she shall interrupt the training session to find the correct position, and this again and again, until he/she finds the optimal adjustment, maybe after a lot of attempts.
It should be also noted that the position of the cranks for adjusting the saddle and handlebar position are usually arranged in fixed position with respect to the frame, i.e. at always different distances from the interface whose position, relative to the frame, the user wants to adjust.
In view of the above description, and taking into account that a a spinning training session is comprised of steps, wherein the user pedals with or without resting the hands on the handlebar, and steps where the arms and the back are in particular positions; taking into account that in these bikes the gear is not free with the flywheel acting as rear wheel, and therefore the pedals movement shall be continuous and cannot be interrupted at will (for instance to rest with the feet on the pedals, or to change the bike settings without losing the balance), it is easily to understand that the devices for adjusting the position of the saddle and the handlebar do not meet the needs of the more athletic users in the spinning classes. It is therefore easily to understand that it would be useful to have available devices for adjusting the position of the saddle and/or the handlebar that can be used while performing the exercise, with some safe movements, without the risk for the user of losing the balance or the need to interrupt the training only to change the posture on the bike.